


It feels like Christmas

by RobronFan3801



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: Robert suggests watching a Christmas movie as a family. Fluffy little movie night.





	

"I'm bored" Liv moans as she leans back on the sofa.  
"What do you want to do?" Aaron asks sitting down beside her  
"I have an idea." Robert says handing over their hot chocolates. "How about we watch a Christmas film as a family?"  
"Yeah ok" Liv agrees. Aaron just nods.  
"I think i have Muppets Christmas Carol upstairs." Liv says and runs upstairs.

"What's Muppets Christmas Carol?" Aaron asks. Robert gasps.  
"How have you never heard of Muppets Christmas Carol? It's literally one of the best Christmas movies of all time. Along with The Grinch and Santa Claus the movie." Robert says shocked that his fiancé has never seen the film.  
"I have never watched it. Is it good?" Aaron says.  
"It's amazing! It's really funny as well." Liv says as she re enters the room.  
She puts the disk in the DVD player and switches the TV on.

Aaron ends up loving the film and they all end up crying at the Tiny Tim scene and laughing at all the funny parts. Liv and Robert sing along with the songs and even got Aaron to join in on the chorus of 'It feels like Christmas'. 

"It's true wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas!" The little family of three sang. They had finished watching the movie and put their mugs in the sink.

"What did you think Aaron?" Robert asks as Liv heads upstairs to bed.  
"It was good. But i know something even better." He says with a wink. He grabs Roberts hand and drags him to the door.  
"Look up." He says. Robert looks up to see mistletoe above their heads. They kiss. A sweet loving kiss before turning around and going to bed. They were too tired to go any further.


End file.
